Heart Attack
by Cinna-Bunnie
Summary: She has undeniable beauty, everlasting love, unexpected voice and a hidden attitude that reveals when you hurt her... Rated M for swearing.
1. The Start

AN: I do not own Naruto Characters. Please know that some words are mature. If you're not the type who is okay with some swearing and mature content, then please do not continue. I warned you.

Story belongs to Me

Naruto Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Please enjoy reading the story. There will be multiple chapters so wait for the incoming ones. Please make reviews if you liked it. And if you want improvement, please complain by making a review.

"Naru-chan" I got it from Hinata6. She's a great writer. She inspires me a lot. I give some credit to her so atleast nobody would call me a _copier_ or anything. Atleast I know how to give credit to somebody who owns something. Hehe, just Enjoy!

**Naruto's POV**

I can't help but stare at her. She's so beautiful, so simple. She's carefree in appearance, she's kind, she's so gentle yet, so strong. She's got everything I've ever wanted from a girl. I've been thinking about confessing to her but, maybe next time I'm too shy to ever tell her.

I have always adored everything about her. From her midnight-blue hair, her lavender scent, her cute stutters, her gentle behavior, not to mention her big chest, and her petite body.

I don't even know why I'm the only one who notices she's like a _goddess. _

Well so far so good. I've been becoming close friends with her now.

My confession…. I'll be thinking about it.

I might as well invite her for lunch since she eats alone at the rooftop. Unless, we eat together with all of our friends. Let me take a peek if she's there.

"Hime! Can I eat lunch with you?" I said in a little-loud voice as I approached her.

"O-oh Naru-chan. S-sure. How did you k-know I eat her every l-lunch?" She said in a soft voice that makes so calm. "_Damn, she's so adorable… I just wanna kiss her so badly…Oh! What am I thinking?!" _as I hit my head from the thought.

"N-Naru-chan? Why are you hitting your head?" She asked me while looking with worried eyes.

"Ah? O-oh It's nothing I think some waters stuck my ear when I took a bath." I lied. Of course I wouldn't tell her I was thinking of kissing her.

"Oh I thought you were thinking about something. H-here have some of the s-sushi I m-made." I gasped at her first sentence. I thought she read my mind. Well, It's a good thing I lied or else she would've ran and never showed up to me ever again.

Her homemade sushi's so delicious. "_I have to say she'd make a great wife in the future._" As I thought silently to myself. We chatted through lunch and went to our next class together after we finished eating.

"_Man she is the best! I wish I could just shout out how much I love her. Maybe in the future. By the time she is ready, I'd like to make her my girlfriend._"

&xxxxxxx#

So the two carried on to their next class. Social studies wherein Iruka's the teacher. This is Hinata's favorite subject. Well you can say she is a socialite. She has a twitter, a blog (tumblr) and an AIM account.

Though she does have many friends;Ino (her bestfriend), TenTen (her big brother's admirer), Lee (hi s big brother's bestfriend), Neji (her big brother), Naruto (her #1 bestfriend), Kiba (Naruto's rival) and Shikamaru (her bodyguard-like admirer). She's surrounded by all of her friends.

Being protected by girl-bullies who envy her so much of her beauty, and the flirty boys who try to flirt or take advantage of her sometimes. With all of the thoughts running through her mind, they finally reached their class.

Hinata and Naruto sat down next to each other since that's where they were assigned to sit. They're very thankful they get to sit next to each other.

"Okay class. We've got a new student today. He just moved here in Konohagakure. You can come in now." Iruka announced in a happy tone. As a new student entered the room. The boys gasped together with Hinata. As the girls started squealing in delight.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha. We just moved here in Konoha and my parents decided to enroll me here since it's the nearest school here. That's all." The raven haired male stated in a bored tone which Hinata found kind of _unapproachable_. She didn't find him attractive. Well atleast a little.

"Okay Sasuke, you can take a seat next to…." Iruka said looking around the class if he could find an empty seat. "Ah, there, next to Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka pointed to the empty seat next to Hinata.

"_Hn. Great. Another one of those fangirls." _Sasuke thought to himself as he sighed and sat down next to Hinata. Naruto noticed that Hinata was staring at him so he sent the raven haired male a harsh glare.

"What are you glaring at me for?" He asked looking at the blonde who was glaring harshly at him. "Got a problem with my looks?" The Uchiha said as he ran his fingers through his dark locks teasing the blonde.

"Hey. Watch your attitude you're just new here. Don't act like your _cool_." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. He turned away his head from the Uchiha when he noticed Hinata looked at the board.

"Ay, Uchiha, don't think you can just get any girl you want here. Some of them are taken." Naruto grunted making sure it wasn't that obvious that he was talking about Hinata.

The Uchiha chuckled and grunted a reply. "Like I care. All of the girls here are just annoying fangirls."

"I don't think so. I know three girls here who aren't interested in you at all." Naruto pointed at the blonde in front, Ino. Next to the Chinese girl across her, TenTen. And last, He pointed to the gorgeous girl beside him, Hinata.

"Really? What if they like me? Want a bet?" The Uchiha stated confidently as if he had every girl in the world.

"Game! You should save up fifty dollars starting from today 'cause I bet you'll lose. Especially Hinata's part." He pointed at the petite girl again making her blush.

"Hn. As if I'll ever lose in bets _like this_." The Uchiha sat in a _masculine_ manner.

"Wow, you sure are a playboy eh? How troublesome… I pity you." Shikamaru snickered. He was pitying the Uchiha for being such a ladies' man.

Just then, class has finally started. The tension in the air was rising a little bit. There was a snickering Shikamaru and Naruto, a confused Hinata, and a frustrated Sasuke.

&xxxxxxx#

The bell rang, it was finally time to go home.

"Onīsan please wait for me here. Naru-chan can you come with me? I want to buy a slushee at the canteen!" the midnight-blue haired female was jumping up and down begging her big brother to wait for her. She loves the slushee from the school's _slushie machine_ which is found at the canteen.

"Pweease?" Hinata was begging her brother with puppy eyes.

"_Dammit. Why does she have to be so cute?_" Neji thought to himself adoring how his sister can be so adorable. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. He knew he was blushing.

"Fine, Fine. You know I can't say no to you. Naruto, make sure she's safe from… you know." Neji said in a shy tone which Naruto found funny at how kind he can be to his sister. He can never say no to his sister. Naruto was wondering if Neji had a crush on his little sister.

"Yaay! Thank you very much Onīsan!" Hinata leaped in joy as she hugged her brother.

Naruto snickered at the site. Neji was blushing so hard. He had a strong feeling that Neji liked his younger sister but didn't want to say that out loud or else, he'd be _dead_.

"Sure Neji, you got me there." Naruto raised his hand as if he were pledging to Neji.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist and starting running to the canteen without looking where she's going.

Before they fully reached the canteen Hinata bumped onto someone.

"Hey will you _fucking_ look at where you're going!"

Hinata looked up to Sasuke furrowing his eyebrows due to frustration that his chest was almost _carved_ by her head.

"G-Gomenasai, Sasuke-sama." Hinata said in a shaky voice as she burst into tears. She was _frightened_. She didn't know that Sasuke was so scary when he was angry.

"Oi, Uchiha, watch it! You should pick your words carefully! You should control that mouth of yours if you don't want me make it bleed and crack that jaw of yours! You fucking _asshole_!" Naruto raged in fury. He can't believe he said that to Hinata. He pulled Hinata to his back to hide her.

"Hime, just stand still here okay? Promise me you won't run away." Naruto turned his head to the side to take a glance of the beauty. Watching her nod, he turned to Sasuke.

"What did you just call me? May you repeat that?" Sasuke was motioning his finger back and forth as if he were challenging him.

"_ass-hole._" Naruto said slowly but loudly. In fact, he was growling.

I know you guys hate it but it's a cliff-hanger! Let's end it there guys. Please wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to make reviews! Hope ya liked it!


	2. The Unwanted Sneak Peek

AN: I will try to make the next chapters longer. I will **TRY**.

Here's the next one! Enjoy!

By the way, to those who are wondering why the title is Heart Attack, You'll find out sooner ^_^ it's a surprise! Anyway, Enjoy! (again.)

_Previous Chapter_

"_What did you just call me? May you repeat that?" Sasuke was motioning his finger back and forth as if he were challenging him._

"_**ass-hole**__." Naruto said slowly but loudly. In fact,he was growling._

**Continuation…**

"You're really challenging me blondie. Let's see what you've got. Oh I am so beating you up. I'm gonna' make your neck _crooked_." The Uchiha was getting ready to beat up the blonde.

"Oh, I'm so scared! I'd like to see you try _**duckhead**_." The blonde was confident he knew the male wouldn't land any punches at him. He has _judo_ and the Uchiha has probably _aikido_.

Sasuke was about to throw a punch at Naruto but he was stopped. He felt a strong grip on his arm. When he looked back, It was none other than the school's most feared ninth-grader, Hyuga Neji.

The brown-haired male was glaring at the Uchiha as he was about to land a punch on Naruto. He heared some sniffing. When he looked behind Naruto's back he saw his dear sister crying.

"What did you do to her?!" Neji yelled causing all of the other students in the canteen to go towards their direction.

"Neji, he…. He said something to Hinata.." the blonde stated and looked down to his feet. He couldn't bear to see Hinata like this.

"What is it?!" The male Hyuga was in fury. Somebody just made his dear sister cry.

"N-now isn't the time t-to talk about that O-Onīsan…. L-Let's just go home n-now…" Hinata spoke up, sniffing. She pulled Naruto and Neji away from the crowd.

"I'm still not done with you Uchiha! You'll pay for what you did to my sister!" The male Hyuga spoke up his last words and the three went into the school's parking lot.

"What did he say to you?!" Neji was still in flames.

"U-um…. Naru-chan… you tell h-him." Hinata was nervously hitting naruto arm with her elbow.

"Okay…. So this is what happened." Naruto told Neji everything that had happened.

_Flashback~_

_Naruto and Hinata kept walking before they fully reached the canteen, Hinata bumped onto someone._

_"Hey will you__**fucking**__look at where you're going!"_

_Hinata looked up to Sasuke furrowing his eyebrows due to frustration that his chest was almost__**carved**__by her head._

_"G-Gomenasai, Sasuke-sama." Hinata said in a shaky voice as she burst into tears. She was__**frightened**__. She didn't know that Sasuke was so scary when he was angry._

_"Oi, Uchiha, watch it! You should pick your words carefully! You should control that mouth of yours if you don't want me make it bleed and crack that jaw of yours! You fucking__asshole__!" Naruto raged in fury. He can't believe he said that to Hinata. He pulled Hinata to his back to hide her._

_"Hime, just stand still here okay? Promise me you won't run away." Naruto turned his head to the side to take a glance of the beauty. Watching her nod, he turned to Sasuke._

_"What did you just call me? May you repeat that?" Sasuke was motioning his finger back and forth as if he were challenging him._

_"__**ass-hole**__.__" Naruto said slowly but loudly. In fact, he was growling._

_End of Flashback~_

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Neji was growling so loudly.

"Onīsan, l-let's just go home…Please…" Hinata begged her brother to just forget about it.

"Yeah Neji… It just makes her cry more." Naruto grabbed the cying female's wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Shush, Shush, you can cry it all out. Next time I'll be ahead us so it'll be less trouble." The blonde comforted the female with his whole heart.

"F-Fine. But starting today, you should stay away from that jerk." Neji hissed.

The three get into the car and Neji drives home.

"Naruto, are you going home today? Or you will stay at our place for today?" The brown-haired male asked the blonde looking at the mirror to check the two at the back.

"I thinks I'll stay with you guys today." The blonde stated happily. His parents, Minato and Kushina, are childhood friends with Neji,Hinata and Hanabi's parents, Hiashi and Hana. So he can stay over at the Hyuga household whenever they invite him or when he wants to.

They finally reached home. Neji parks the car in the driveway and gets out to open the back door. The two get out of the back and the three enter the house.

&xxxxxxx#

"Naru-Onīīchan! Are you staying here today?" Hanabi threw herself on the blonde. She held a huge crush on the blonde.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are out for the business trip. So I'll just stay here with you guys." The blonde replied and smiled softly at the youngest female Hyuga.

"Hm? What business trip? Mom and Dad are also on a business trip for about a week. Maybe the four of them went together." Neji spoke loudly as he entered the kitchen.

"So I'll stay in for about a week then! They said it lasts in about a week." The blonde rushed to the Kitchen.

"Sure. You can enjoy the week here." The male hyuga said while making a delicious-looking sandwich.

"So Neji, where will I sleep later? The guest-room? Your room? Here in the Living room? Where?" The blonde was talking fast annoyingly.

"Stop bombarding me with questions ramen-boy. Oh, by the way, do you only eat ramen?" Neji asked putting his sandwich on a saucer and then headed to the living room.

"Ummm yeah. It's pretty much my breakfast,lunch,snack,dinner and midnight-snack. Why? Will buy me some?" the blonde asked excited.

"Well, yeah but I won't be the one to buy you and Hinata go to the convenience store around the block and buy us some snacks. You can buy some ramen there too. Mom and Dad left us some money here." The male Hyuga stated looking board and watched tv.

"Well where's Hinata's room again?" He asked looking around If he could spot the _beauty_'s room.

"It's upstairs the second room to your left. It has a purple door. You sure forget things easily." Neji said with his eyes glued to the tv.

"Oh, okay." The blonde immediately went upstairs and searched for the room.

"_Purple door, purple door ahhh purple door."_ When he saw the Purple room, he opened it without knocking to see hinata removing her shirt revealing her bra.

,!

**-To Naruto-**

"Gyaah!" the blonde immediately closed the door, he went inside one of the doors and covered the door with his back.

"_Sh-She was __**damn hot**__! Man! That was a lucky strike! I think should start teaching myself how to knock already. T-that was intense!" _the blonde felt his face turn crimson red. He can't believe he just saw Hinata's _incredible body_. He went downstairs and laid himself down the couch with his face buried in the couch.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Neji asked curiosly seeing as the blonde was burying his face in the couch and his ears were incredibly **red**.

"It's nothing Neji." The blonde replied his face still buried in the couch.

"What? I can't hear you properly." Neji only heared Mm,Mm,Mm,Mm.

"I said nothing." The blonde still not removing his face from the couch.

"Will you speak properly?" Neji heared that Mmm,Mm,Mm.

Naruto raised his head and looked at Neji his face still red from what he just saw.

"I said it was nothing Neji!" Naruto shouted and quickly buried his face in the couch again.

"Woah, woah, woah, Naruto, your face is all red. Are you sick?" Neji stood up and walked towards the blonde trying to lifting his head from the couch.

"Neji it's really nothing." The blonde resisted Neji lifting his head.

"Are you sure it's really nothing?" Neji asked a little worried. He's been bestfriends with the blonde ever since they were kids.

"Yeah, nothing." The blonde faced the other side of the couch.

"If you say so." The male Hyuga stood up and decided not to insist the blonde on telling him. "I'll be in my room. If you need anything, just go upstairs it's the last room to your right." Neji went upstairs and disappeared into his room leaving Naruto alone in the Living Room.

,!

**-To Hinata—**

"_Was somebody at the door? Well better just lock it in case there are perverts._" Hinata locked her room not thinking twice if somebody had just saw her removing her clothes.

After completely removing her shirt, she remove her bra and underwear and went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

That's it guys! The third chapter will be up about tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'm getting ready for school. Well since I'm from the Philippines, School starts here in June. So I will have less time to write the other chapters but if I write them, I'll be making sure to make them long so you could atleast be entertaining enough while you wait for the next one. Please make reviews if you liked it!


	3. Meeting New Friends & Unknown Feelings

AN: The couples will be: AkaxHina, SasuxHina, NaruxHina (main), slight NejixHina, NejixIno, OCxHina, GaaxHina

SakuxShika

This chapter will be longer than the other two. I've worked on it for days it's a pain in the head but it's worth it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_-__**To Hinata**__—_

"_Was somebody at the door? Well better just lock it in case there are perverts." Hinata locked her room not thinking twice if somebody had just saw her removing her clothes._

_After completely removing her shirt, she removed her bra and underwear and went inside the bathroom to take a shower._

**Continuation… … **

Hinata got out of the bath, She wore a light-purple colored bathrobe and went to her closet and searched for something to wear. She called Hanabi to go to her room.

"What is it ane-chan?" the younger female asked her sister what she needed help with.

"Which do you think is better? This purple dress? Or the shirt Naru-chan gave me?" the female asked her sister raising both of her eyebrows while wearing a soft smile.

Hanabi went to her older sister's closet and grabbed a slight see-through purple top.

"Just wear this one ane-chan. Then, just wear a tube and some shorts together with it." The younger female suggested waving the top back and forth encouraging her older sister.

"A-Are you sure it wouldn't be too embarrassing? I-It's see-through…" Hinata asked curiously.

"Of course not. Well maybe a little but, It'll make boys drool! Trust me!" Hanabi stated with a thumbs up winking at her sister.

"Let me just wear this one then—" Hanabi cut-off her older sister.

"Trust me ane-chan! It'll be worth it. Just wear it." The youngest Hyuga said reassuring her "ane-chan".

"Well….. I-If you say so…" Hinata was _nervous_. Thinking she would be wearing this in front of Naruto, Neji and other guys who might spot her.

Hinata told her sister to wait for her downstairs. The younger female nodded and went downstairs to wait. Hinata immediately wore the suggested outfit then, she sprayed on some perfume, took her bag, and then laid down a bit on her bed before going downstairs.

&xxxxxxx#

"Naru-Onīīchan! Wake up!" Hanabi was rocking the blonde like hell for him to wake up.

"Hm? Hm? Where am I?" The blonde looked around his surroundings familiarizing the place. His eyes half-lidded as he sat up from the couch. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep.

"You're going to go with ane-chan and Neji-nii to the convenience store right? You have to fix yourself. You look like a mess!" Hanabi stated laughing loudly at the blonde's funny appearance.

"Hm? Mnnn.. Fine." The blonde said and stood to go to the bathroom.

_Meanwhile…._

The beauty went downstairs to call on her big brother and her blonde bestfriend.

"Onīīsan! Naru-chan! I'm ready!"

Suddenly there was awkward silence. Hanabi had sparkles on her eyes, Naruto and Neji were having a nosebleed.

"U-Um… Is there something wrong?" She asked curiosly as to why the three were staring at her.

"Ahhhhh….Haha…Haa.." Neji and Naruto were lost for words. They were astounded by the beauty's appearance.

Hanabi was snickering at the sight. Naruto and Neji had blood streaming from their noses and had their jaws dropped.

"D'ya need some tissues Neji-nii? Naru-Onīīchan?" Hanabi said waving the tissues in front of them.

"Th-Thanks.. I-I really needed those…" Neji furiously took the tissues and turned around clearly embarrassed.

"This is the second time this day…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he took the tissues left.

After the two finished wiping their noses from the intense _nosebleed_, the three headed outside for the convenience store and Neji told Hanabi to "Keep Guard" of the house.

_xxxxxxx_

*Ring,Ring*

"Huh? Who could this be?" Hanabi went to pick up the ringing phone.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"_Oh Hi Hanabi! It's me! Ino! Is Hinata there?" _the blonde said cheerfully from the other line.

"_Ohh Ino-chan they just went outside. They went to Mr. Koichi's convenience store. They said they were going to buy snacks there. Will you stay here tonight?_"

"_Oh yes I'm going to go sleep-over there. I'll just meet them there. Bye! Love you little girl_"

"_Oh okay! Byee!_"

~tooot,tooot~ [[END OF CALL]]

_&To Hinata, Naruto, Neji [[and Ino]]&_

"Onīīsan, are we there yet?" Hinata asked. Her breath brushed against Neji's ear that caused him to blush. (He's carrying her piggyback) since the convenience store was far that they should've just used the car.

"Umm, not sure a few more blocks and we're there." The male hyuuga replied and looked away hiding his red face.

"Ohh! There it is!" Naruto pointed yelling. He immediately ran to the convenience store leaving the siblings behind.

"Ohh dear kami… What a stubborn guy." Neji put his palm on his forehead sighing at the blonde's behavior.

"Onīīsan, can I go down now?" Hinata asked struggling from her brother's back.

Neji let go of Hinata carefully and the two entered the convenience store. Hinata immediately went to search for the ramen-loving blonde.

"Naru-chan! Next time, wait for us okay?" Hinata said as she spotted the blonde. She saw him talking to some group of guys. Maybe Naruto's age. There were three guys. When she came, the group of guys stared at her. She felt uneasy about this.

"N-Naru-chan.." Hinata said hiding behind Naruto and putting her arms around his waist. Which surprised Naruto of course.

"Ghh..! H-Hime… W-why are you hugging me…?" The blonde covered his red face at the warm sensation. He could feel Hinata's breath against his back.

Hinata whispered "T-These guys are s-staring at me N-Naru-chan.."

"Come here. Don't worry. They're my friends from school." Naruto said and grabbed hinata and pulled her to his side.

"Guys, this is Hinata. Hime, this is Saoro (The black haired one), this is Haeki (The blonde, red eyed one), and this is Kaede (The Orange-Pink haired one)." Naruto said pointing to each and every guy he introduced.

"M-My name is Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said shyly as she extended her hand towards the group.

"Nice to meet you Hina-chan!" Saoro said cheerfully.

"Hmm, she's very pretty eh!" Haeki stated looking at Hinata up and down.

"Hello princess." Kaede said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and placed a kiss on it.

Hinata blushed at the contact. Then she withdrew her hand from Kaede.

Just then, Neji appeared with Ino beside him.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata said as she rushed and hugged the female blonde.

"Haha ohh what a sexy outfit! Hehe" Ino said smiling teasingly at the female Hyuga.

"I know ri—" Naruto yelled but stopped when he saw Neji glaring at him. "Sorry…"

"Well anyways, let's buy what we need and go home. I'm starving." Neji said and folded his arms in front of his chest glaring at the three guys whom he saw were talking to his precious sister. He saw what Kaede did a while ago and was holding back his anger. Err _jealousy_

So the four, umm seven of them walked around the convenience store. Hinata, Ino and Neji were checking aisle to aisle for different snacks. While Naruto kept on chatting with the other three while bringing a handful of ramen boxes.

"Onīīsan, look! look!" Hinata stopped at a certain aisle pointing at something jumping up and down with joy.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he went to the aisle. When he saw what Hinata was pointing at, he put his palm on his forehead and started shaking his head sighing. "Hinata…. Not again.."

"CHOCOLATES!" Hinata yelled and ran for the chocolates. She grabbed some Mars bars and hugged them like a teddy bear.

Neji stopped sighing and snickered with Ino and the others. "_she's so adorable" _Neji thought to himself with a blush.

"She's so kawaii!" They all said in unison making them look like a choir. But without the tone though. (Neji,Ino,Naruto,Saoro,Haeki,Kaede)

Then, Hinata went back to the others bring 3 Mars bars, 1 pack of Hershey's kisses, and 5 Milky way bars.

"Hime you eat all of that?!" Naruto screamed in shock seeing how that amount of chocolate would leave him 1 hour in the toilet.

"Hmmm, somebody has the sweet tooth!" Ino teased nudging hinata's arm

"There's nothing wrong with that! Don't tease me!" Hinata said then she pouted; _adorably_. Causing the others to laugh.

"Let's get some more snacks and go home." Neji complained as he put his hands in his pockets not liking the fact he's around the 3 guys whom he _thought_ were flirting with his lovely sister.

"Ooookay." Naruto and Ino said in unison sighing. They know that Neji doesn't trust the 3 guys.

The four along with the other 3 guys , walk around and store and get the other snacks. After that, Neji immediately went to pay and pulled Hinata, Naruto and Ino out of the store. Before they disappeared, The three managed to say goodbye to Kaede, Haeki and Saoro.

_~At home~_

"Welcome Home!" Hanabi said with a bright smile displayed across her face.

The four smiled back at Hanabi and went straight to the kitchen to get the snacks ready.

Neji and Ino; They put the other snacks on the shelves for keeping.

Naruto; Got some water ready for his ramen.

Hinata; Went straight to the fridge and put her chocolates in the freezer.

&xxxxxxx#

They all went to the living room, set their snacks on the table, sat by the floor around the table, and started eating their snacks.

"Hinata, stay away from those guys. I have a bad feeling about them." Neji said with a bored look on his face as he put the piece of potato chip in his mouth.

"Onīīsan, they're not bad guys you know. You're just being sensitive." Hinata said as she took another bite of her chocolate bar; _cutely again_.

"Yeah Neji, they're friends you know. Here you go again getting all protective of Hinata." Naruto said as he sighed and sat his chin on top of his palm.

"I-I am not! I'm just d-doing my duty as her b-brother! Idiot." Neji said practically hiding the blush from his cheeks. He hit the back of Naruto's neck making him cry quietly from the pain.

"Ohh Neji…. You're so hilarious!" Ino burst out laughing seeing the blush on Neji's cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up Yamanaka!" Neji said in a warning tone.

"Okay…." The female heard his tone of voice and knew she should stop what she's just doing.

&xxxxxxx#

After they all had snacks, Hinata asked Ino to go to the mall with her together with Neji, Naruto and Hanabi. They all agreed to go so they went to their rooms to change.

Naruto, wore the Light Red shirt with "Loves Cute Girls" written on it. He wore a pair of jeans, A jacket, and headphones on his neck. Neji, wore a regular white shirt with a headphone design in front and jeans. Ino, wore the same sundress she wore a while ago it was yellow. She wore some shorts underneath incase of a breeze. While Hinata and Hanabi wore sister shirts. They were Pink (Hanabi's) and Purple (Hinata's). They had "lovely sister" written on them. Hinata wore some shorts while Hanabi wore a knee-past short.

After that, they all went to the garage for the car and drove of to the mall.

~_To the Mall~_

They all had different places they wanted to got to.

Neji & Hanabi : Food Court

Naruto : Arcade

Ino : Clothing stores

Hinata : Bookstore

But knowing hey couldn't argue, they all just agreed to go to each and every place they liked _together_. Their first stop was the bookstore since Hinata was originally the one who wanted to go to the mall.

~_Bookstore : 1__st__ stop~_

They all scattered inside the bookstore. Hinata, originally went to the Manga/Anime section with Naruto. Neji went to look for Educational/Puzzle/Challenge/Entertainment section knowing he is the type of guy who would normally do that. Hanabi went to the Cooking books section hoping she could find a "dessert" cooking book since she has some skills in cooking. And finally Ino who went to the Fashion books section looking for Magazines (as usual).

* * *

**Naruto & Hinata:**

"Naru-chan! Look at this! It's Kaichou wa maid-sama volume 15! It's finally out!" Hinata said pointing at the book squealing in joy.

"Hey, you're right! Oh and look, Black Butler has it's 1st gold edition compilation of stories! Want me to buy them?" Naruto took the two books from the shelf and handing the KWMS volume 15 to her.

"Ummm….. I-I can buy it myself Naru-chan! I'll also pay for your book. I'm the one who asked you to come so It'll be my treat." Hinata grabbed the books from Naruto's hands and hugged them.

"Oh no you don't! That's the _gentleman's_ job." He said emphasizing the gentleman as he tried to take the books from her. But when he was about to grab them, Hinata let go of the books about to hand them to him which resulted to… Naruto slightly poking her right breast.

"…" There was silence between the two when hinata screamed jumping.

"YAAAAHHH!" Hinata said screaming hiding her chest.

"H-Hime! I-I'm sorry! Stop screaming! T-They're gonna think I'm a bad guy!" Naruto grabbed hinata for a hug and covered her mouth. After a few minutes, Hinata finally calmed down and pulled away form him.

"S-sorry Naru-chan… I-I over-reacted…" Hinata bowed her head.

"It's okay… As an apology, Let me pay for these okay? No buts." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's waist and led her to the other Manga/Anime aisle for more books.

* * *

**Neji:**

"Ugh, aren't there any nice books here?" Neji sighed complaining while walking past uninteresting books. But after awhile, he stopped at a certain spot in front of a book. It's title was…..

"Everything about Girls"

It's cover was a blonde girl wearing a short dress almost showing her undies and her cleavage was displayed. Neji's face turned red at the cover. He looked right and left then he grabbed the book and hid it under his shirt still red-faced. He can't believe he **IS ACTUALLY** buying **THIS** book. Well it is a bookstore you know. They **sell** things they **want to sell**.

After grabbing the book, he immediately went to one of the cashiers, paid for the book, and stood at the bookstore main entrance to just wait for the others. He wouldn't want his dear sister seeing him buy this book and call him a _pervert_.

So he stood there, sat on one of the benches, and went to his phone to play games and kill time while waiting for the others.

* * *

**Hanabi:**

Hanabi stood there clearly confused on what book to choose. Either the "Chocolate Desserts" or "Colorfully Delicious Desserts" cooking book. Since she thought that Naruto would probably prefer the colorful one, she took it. She also saw a Cool Notebook which was for Highschool students she also took it and decided to buy it for Naruto. After she paid for the books she bought, she went back to look for other books she might buy next time.

* * *

**Ino:**

Ino continued to look for Magazines, "How to" books, and books for tutorial make-up.

She was grateful her father gave her lots of pocket money. She didn't know why, but she was grateful.

She searched and searched until she was finished.

She was holding about 3 Magazines, 4 How-to books, and 1 fashion guide. After she had all she needed, She paid for the stuff she took and went to the entrance to find the others done with what they all bought.

&xxxxxxx#

All of them were finished buying books. So they decided to go to the arcade for some games. They played a lot of games like Dance,Dance Revolution which was Hinata's most favorite one she beat Naruto, Neji, Hanabi and a guy who suggested to have a battle with her. Everybody in the Arcade were impressed by her. With her extreme beauty and talent, a group of guys started to whisper to each other. They were _eyeing _her.

Naruto and Neji noticed this. They both looked at each other for a few minutes then…. Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulder and whispered "Naruto…. Let's get out of here… I wouldn't want those guys touching my lovely sister or else…. I'll go _berserk_." Neji said in a low tone which sent chills to Naruto. But Naruto nodded his head in return.

"I have a plan. Make sure you don't get mad at me okay? We'll just pretend until we get out of the mall because I'm sure they'll follow us." Naruto whispered back. Neji nodded too but he wasn't sure what Naruto is planning to do.

Just then, Naruto grabbed Hinata's waist and placed a kiss on her forehead which shocked Hinata, Ino, Hanabi, Neji and the other people who were at the arcade. The guys were glaring at Naruto while the girls slowly put on soft smiles on their faces. They found it sweet.

"N-Naru-chan?" Hinata asked in a confused tone.

"Trust me hime. We'll just have to pretend. Those guys there are planning something on you. Let's just pretend until we get out of this mall 'kay?" Naruto whispered in a little sexy tone. His breath brushed against Hinata's ear and she blushed which made Naruto smirk.

"You really are great dancer dear. Mind if I take you away? Let us continue our date." Naruto said as he stroke her hair. Making her blush more. She looked at Neji and he nodded at her. She looked back at Naruto and nodded. Then she hugged Naruto's waist and they walked out of the arcade. They ignored the stares and glares (from the jealous guys). They managed to have last minute shopping and decided to just eat at home. They ran to the parking lot and immediately went inside the car.

"Is everyone here?" Neji asked checking.

"Everyone's here." Naruto said and looked around his hand still wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"Ummm Naruto, **GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER**. **NOW**." Neji said in an angry/demanding which echoed in the car causing the three girls to cover their ears.

"Ok, ok fine. Just relax okay? I'm letting go now see." Naruto said as he let go of Hinata's waist.

After that, Neji started the car and they drove off to go home.

&xxxxxxx#

**Sasuke's POV**

It's so boring. I have nothing to do. Mom and Dad went out to celebrate their anniversary. They always celebrate without us. Itachi is off with his friends; Kakashi and Obito. And I'm Home Alone. I don't have any friends. Thanks to me for being such an idiot. I still can't forget what I did to Hyuuga Hinata. The school's most adorable chick. If I didn't say those things, She would probably be my girlfriend. To be honest, she's the first girl who's got my interest. She's the shy type, kinda' cute you know. She's intelligent, kind, sexy, gorgeous and also fierce. She's the girl any type of guy would love to have as a girlfriend. I'll just go outside for a walk.

Hmmm, I see someone there. Is that a girl? Ohh. It's her. The girl I despise the most. She's so annoying squealing, flirting and clinging to me like that. It's so disgusting. She keeps on confessing to me like ten times everyday and its so _irritating_. She's a plain _slut_.

"Sasuke-Kuuun!" She called me in a _really really annoying_ tone.

"What do you want now? I'm trying to have some peace here." I glared at her. I _freaking_ hate her.

"Oh well, shouldn't we have some fun then?" She came close to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt flirtingly. I wouldn't call it _sexy_. Yuck.

"Will you stop it! Go find someone else to play dirty games with you! _bitch_…" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Geez, you don't have to hide your feeling for me you know." She said and this time, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hit her arms and pushed her away from me. She doesn't know how to be embarrassed. She's flirting with me disgustingly. Out in the streets.

"I said stop it. Go somewhere else will ya'?" I turned my back on her and walked away. I ignored her even though she was calling my name continuosly.

&xxxxxxx#

"Onīīsan, what book did you buy?" Hinata asked curiously peering at what her brother bought.

Neji remembered what he just bought and flushed. "I-It's nothing important. You should mind your own book. It's only for b-boys."

"Hmph. Your so unfair. Fine. But I won't talk to you for a day." Hinata pouted childishly and stomped her way back to the living room.

"Hinata, wai— " Neji tried to call out but she disappeared already.

*Sigh* "_She is cute when she over-reacts like that_." Neji thought to himself as he stood up from his bed and went downstairs.

~_The Next Day~_

_(At School)_

2nd year / Grade 8 [[MATH CLASS 2A]]

"Guys, we have another new student. Come in and introduce yourself." Iruka called in.

Then, a handsome, red-haired, eyebrow-less guy comes in.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku. From the sand village. We moved here in Konoha." After that,

Iruka asked him to sit next to a blonde, skinny girl who stared at him. He had a feeling she was going to be one of his fangirls. But he'll have to find out.

Class starts after a few minutes and they all open their textbooks.

_~Lunch Break~_

"Naru-chan! W-wait up!" Hinata yelled trying to balance herself.

Naruto turned around, his face red and a kind of irritated expression on his face.

"A-Are you mad at me N-naru-chan?" Hinata asked in an aching tone a little teary-eyed.

"I-I'm not. I'm just mad at that new guy. You both stared at each other the whole lesson. Do you like him?" Naruto asked not looking at Hinata. He was blushing. But he was a little mad.

"I-I don't. He's just h-handsome. But I d-don't like him Naru-chan!" Hinata burst out into tears at the moment.

"H-Hey! D-don't cry! I-I wasn't mad at you!" Naruto said trying to calm down Hinata.

"B-But your f-face is red. You must be r-really angry." Hinata said sniffing.

"I'm not angry. I-I'm blushing." Naruto replied looking away.

Hinata wiped her tears and asked "Y-You're not angry at m-me?"

"Yes. Let's just go and eat lunch okay?" Naruto quickly said as he pulled Hinata into the Lunch room not letting her speak.

What they didn't know was, two pair of eyes were watching them. Sasuke and Gaara both looked at each other and nodded.

"It's confirmed bro. He DOES like her." Gaara said folding his arms across his chest.

"Hmph. I am not fooling around and wait for them to start dating. We have to make a move." Sasuke said holding his chin as if thinking for a strategy.

"Thanks to that big mouth of yours, you just decreased our chances." Gaara sighed rolling his eyes.

Both of them were childhood friends **AND** stalkers of Hinata. Growing up at the exact same time made them _forever-friends_.They are head-over-heels for her. They didn't like the fact of Naruto being close to the girl they claimed to be **theirs**.

"Come on let's follow 'em" Sasuke said walking into the lunch room with Gaara behind him.

* * *

Okaaay! **CLIFF-HANGER**! You guys hate it but I love it the most! Sorry for the late update but it's finally here! Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
